Ca n'est qu'un jeu
by Gaeriel Palpatine
Summary: En pleine crise de couple, Vegeta se met à jouer avec les sentiments de ce jeune homme sorti d'une boîte à musique mais il risque de se faire prendre à son propre jeu... Slash Tapion Vegeta


**Genre :** slash Tapion/Vegeta, plus ou moins fidèle à l'histoire sauf que Vegeta s'incruste un peu partout. - Avec une bonne dose de psychologie, de prises de tête et de remises en question...amateurs de X sans intrigue, passez votre chemin.

**Auteur** : Gaeriel (c'est-à-dire mewa)

**Catégorie** : interdit aux moins de treize ans pour quelques petites insultes…que tous les moins de treize ans connaissent mais vive l'hypocrisie morale hein ! ;) Plus quelques petits frotti/frotta…

**Résumé : **En pleine crise de couple, Vegeta se met à jouer avec les sentiments de ce jeune homme sorti d'une boîte à musique - mais il risque de se faire prendre à son propre jeu...

**Dédié** : à ma cousine Liline parce qu'elle m'a prêté le film…et oui je suis une grande fan de Dragon Ball mais hélas je ne suis pas fort télé donc j'ai loupé plein de trucs !

Ainsi qu'à Didy parce que c'est grâce à elle que j'ai connu la musique de Tapion soupir

PS : J'ai lu quelque part que Vegeta était télépathe…à ce qu'il parait c'est pas vrai mais j'avais déjà tout écrit donc on fera comme si. ;)

**Ca n'est qu'un jeu.**

« Il est incroyable! »

« Je sais mon chéri, mais promets-moi de manger aussi, d'accord ? » fit Bulma en tendant un plat de croquettes à son fils. Elle commençait elle aussi à avoir pitié de ce pauvre jeune homme qui restait enfermé dans son entrepôt depuis des jours.

Trunks prit le plat en bavant et sortit à toute vitesse de la pièce, suivi par un Sangoten tout excité. « Je me méfierai quand même si j'étais toi », fit Chichi en épluchant ses oignons – elle était venue donner un coup de main à son amie pour le dîner.

« Et bien ce pauvre garçon n'a pas l'air agressif...et puis il y a quelque chose d'indéfinissable chez lui qui…je ne sais pas…qui me… »

« Qui te plait ? »

Les deux femmes se retournèrent vers l'entrée de la porte, où un guerrier de petite taille mais assez musclé les fixait avec mauvaise humeur.

Bulma fronça les sourcils. « Et bien en tout cas, une chose qui ne me _plait_ pas, c'est que tu disparaisses et réapparaisses sans raison et sans jamais me prévenir. »

Son mari haussa les épaules et s'approcha de la corbeille à fruit où il prit une pomme rouge avant d'en mordre un morceau. « Je suis un Sayan, je n'ai de comptes à rendre à personne », se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de sortir.

La femme aux cheveux bleus fixa la porte quelques instants avant de s'asseoir et de soupirer violemment.

« Et le mien qui a la mentalité de son fils de dix-sept ans…. », soupira Chichi. « Tu veux que je te dise, Bulma, je me demande parfois si le seul moyen de trouver l'homme idéal ce n'est pas de réunir les sept boules de cristal et de le demander au Dragon. »

« Je ne veux pas un homme parfait », fit la mère de Trunks, la tête entre les mains, « juste un homme qui me dise une parole gentille de temps en temps et ne me donne pas sans cesse l'impression de n'être qu'un boulet dans sa vie. »

Vegeta resta dans sa position durant une bonne minute, muscles tendus, puis se détendit et attrapa sa bouteille d'eau. Il s'était assez entraîné pour ce soir. Bien sûr, il aurait besoin de toute une vie pour rattraper Sangoku, mais cela ne faisait que le motiver encore plus. Il n'était pas plus nul que ce crétin, il le savait, il y avait juste…un décalage.

Vegeta avait du retard sur son ami – et si, même si pour rien au monde il n'aurait avoué le considérer comme tel – mais celui-ci restait constant. Si Sanguku cessait de se battre et de s'entraîner pendant deux ans, ils pourraient être au même niveau.

Et enfin le Sayan pourrait lui casser la gueule. Juste une fois, comme ça. Sans gâcher leur amitié.

Il sortit de son gymnase pour découvrir un ciel étonnement beau, rempli de milliers d'étoiles. Vegeta avait toujours été un vieux râleur, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'émerveiller devant certaines merveilles naturelles que jamais Bulma et sa technologie ne pourraient égaler.

Il parcourut le ciel du regard, se sentant étrangement bien. Ca ne lui était plus arrivé depuis…oh, depuis des mois. Il y avait un vide en lui. Il ne se l'expliquait pas. Et les rares fois où il s'aventurait dans la partie sentimentale de son esprit, aussi fine soit-elle, son corps tout entier en souffrait – de même que sa fierté, aussi y mettait-il automatiquement un terme.

Il en voulait à Bulma pour cela. Elle était sa femme, alors pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se faire aimer de lui ? Vegeta la voyait comme un terrain conquis, sans utilité ni intérêt. Et il la détestait encore plus pour ça.

Un grondement sourd se fit entendre, le coupant net dans son exploration céleste. Sur ses gardes, il s'envola aussi tôt de quelques mètres, cherchant du regard un signe quelconque. Mais tout était calme. Evidemment, tout le monde dormait à cette heure-ci. A ce moment, il ressentit une force extrêmement grande, très proche, mais voilée, comme si la créature la possédant n'était ici qu'en vision.

Cela venait de l'entrepôt. Il serra les dents. Il avait su dès le début que ce gamin aux cheveux rouges que son fils semblait tant adorer était dangereux. Il reçu alors un signal de détresse, bien réel cette fois-ci. Il fonça vers l'entrepôt, envoyant une boule d'énergie sur la porte pour la faire sauter.

Vegeta traversa le rideau de fumée tête première, et fut violemment projeté au sol. Il s'y réceptionna sans trop de dégât et fixa l'immense créature devant lui, un horrible monstre avec une tête minuscule mais des bras gigantesques – et une énergie démesurée.

Il aperçut alors Tapion, appuyé contre le mur, en mauvais état, et il comprit que le signal de détresse était venu de lui. Il lança plusieurs vagues déferlantes au monstre, avant de se précipiter vers le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges. Il voulut le prendre dans ses bras pour le mettre en lieu sûr, mais celui-ci lui agrippa l'épaule.

« Non…non...il me faut ma …ma…flûte… »

« Ta flûte ! Imbécile tu crois que c'est le moment de faire un concert- AAAAH ! »

Le monstre venait d'attraper Vegeta entre ses doigts et celui-ci sentit ses os craquer sous l'effet de la pression. Il avait ses bras coincés, aussi ne put-il lancer de boules d'énergie ou autre, et le sang qui lui montait au cerveau l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement.

C'était impossible. Pas aussi bêtement, comme ça, au beau milieu de la nuit, sans aucun sacrifice ni spectateur... Mais si, Vegeta allait crever comme un taureau que l'on égorge, et déjà il n'avait plus d'air… Une jolie musique retentit dans sa tête et il supposa que ça devait être la nouvelle musique d'accueil de l'endroit où l'on décidait du sort des défunts.

Une très jolie mélodie…très triste…et plus elle s'amplifiait dans son esprit, plus l'étreinte se desserrait. Finalement, elle stoppa, mais le guerrier sentait toujours les bras du monstre autour de lui.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

Il ouvrit un œil. Son monstre avait changé de forme. Lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était les bras de Tapion et non de l'autre créature autour de lui, il sursauta mais ne parvint pas à se lever. Sa tête tournait à une vitesse folle et ses côtes lui faisaient mal. Il eut conscience de l'autre homme qui le portait, mais ne réussit même pas à protester.

&&&&&&&&&&&

« Vegeta, parle-moi. »

« C'est bon, je ne suis pas mort », fit celui-ci en ouvrant les yeux. Il était allongé dans son propre lit, Bulma agenouillée au pied de celui-ci, l'autre gamin aux cheveux rouges debout derrière elle.

« Bien, le scanner n'indique rien de grave, juste deux côtes fêlées. Heureusement, ton sang de Sayan va guérir tout ça très vite », fit-elle en se levant. « Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit je suis dans ma chambre. » Les deux époux faisaient chambre à part depuis plusieurs mois, selon le souhait de Vegeta. Il ne supportait plus d'entendre quelqu'un respirer à ses côtés.

Il ferma les yeux, honteux de s'être montré aussi faible.

« Je dois vous remercier. »

A contrecoeur, il rouvrit les yeux. Tapion s'était rapproché du lit, une expression de reconnaissance grave sur le visage. « Sans vous je n'aurais jamais eu le temps de retrouver ma flûte et de nous débarrasser de ce monstre.»

Le guerrier prit une expression indifférente, mais se redressa néanmoins. « La mélodie que j'ai entendue… »

« C'était moi, oui. C'est la seule chose qui peut faire taire Hildegarde. »

« Ta petite amie ? » ricana Vegeta.

« Ma petite amie ? Oh grand dieu non. C'est le nom de ce monstre, » expliqua le jeune homme en riant. Mais ses yeux restaient comme hantés, remarqua le Sayan, juste avant de se gifler mentalement pour émettre une remarque aussi futile.

« En tout cas, je vous remercie infiniment. » Il hocha lentement la tête, sans que ses yeux ne quittent ceux de l'homme allongé, puis il se redressa et se retourna brusquement, sortant de la chambre.

« Ouais… » maugréa Vegeta. « Manquait plus que ça ». Un monstre travesti qui aimait la musique de chambre…et Sanguku n'était même pas là.

Sur cette agréable pensée, il s'endormit.

&&&&&&&&&

L'après-midi était ensoleillée et la plupart de la famille Gohan, plus quelques intimes, s'étaient retrouvés dans le jardin de Bulma pour un pique-nique. Comme d'habitude, Krilin avait ressorti son attirail de karaoké et massacrait une superbe chanson, sous les acclamations éméchées de Tortue Géniale.

Yamcha se servit un verre de citronnade et vint s'asseoir près de Sangoku, qui s'était isolé pour digérer les restes de son repas sur la terrasse.

« Alors, guerrier, tu apprécies tes vacances ? »

« Après tous les monstres et autres cinglés qui ont voulu conquérir la terre, je t'avoue que ça fait bien de pouvoir profiter pleinement du soleil et de sa famille », répondit le Sayan avec un grand sourire.

Yamcha sourit puis son visage redevint sérieux lorsque son regard croisa l'individu aux cheveux rouges qui se tenait au milieu d'une petite assemblée, l'air assez embarrassé, souriant poliment.

« Ce type, qui était dans la boîte à musique…tu lui fais confiance ? »

« Oui. Oui je…j'ai un bon pressentiment. Il n'est pas agressif, juste un peu farouche. »

« Tu sais qu'il a détruit l'entrepôt hier soir ? »

Sangoku fronça les sourcils. « Il a dit qu'il ne l'avait pas fait intentionnellement et que cela ne se reproduirait plus. Tu aurais du le voir s'excuser ce matin, quand je suis venu dire à Bulma que j'avais découvert son entrepôt totalement détruit. Il avait vraiment l'air désolé. »

« Oui…Bulma semble l'apprécier énormément. Sans parler de Trunks – on dirait qu'il le considère presque comme son idole. » Le Sayan ne répondit rien mais il vit en effet que la jeune femme parlait à Tapion avec enthousiasme et le fixait souvent avec un regard affectueux, mais il en déduit qu'elle avait pitié de lui.

« Je les comprends », continua Yamcha en baisant d'un ton, une expression sombre sur le visage. « Vegeta est loin d'être un mari et un père idéal. Je pense d'ailleurs que Trunks est jaloux de Sangoten, parfois – à cause de ta relation avec lui. »

Sangoku inspira profondément. Il n'aimait pas critiquer son meilleur ami. Mais Bulma était également une personne chère à son cœur, qu'il connaissait de puis l'enfance. Aussi ne savait-il quel côté choisir. De plus, il n'avait jamais été doué pour ces histoires de cœur.

« Il les aime. J'en suis certain. »

« Mais il ne leur montre pas ! » lui souffla l'autre en se penchant vers lui. « Je discute souvent avec Bulma – c'est à moi qu'elle vient parler quand Vegeta a été trop dur avec elle, car elle préfère ne pas alarmer Chichi. Et puis elle a sa fierté, je suppose. »

« C'est une femme forte », acquiesça le Sayan. « Je suis certain qu'elle n'a pas besoin de toutes ces gestes idiots, comme ces bouquets de fleurs et autres stupidités ». Il roula les yeux au ciel, reconnaissant intérieurement que ces futilités avait le don d'illuminer les yeux de sa femme chaque fois qu'elle recevait un cadeau. Peut-être devrait-il parler à son ami…

« Sangoku », fit Yamacha en se penchant encore un peu plus, l'air concerné, « elle vient me voir de plus en plus souvent, en pleurs. Figure-toi que Vegeta a décidé de faire chambre à part et qu'il ne l'a plus touchée depuis des mois - »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car quelqu'un l'avait agrippé au collet et le maintenait contre le mur.

« Lâche-le ! », ordonna Sangoku.

« Pas tant que cet idiot n'aura pas juré de ne plus jamais, _jamais_ se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas ! » Yamacha fixa son agresseur avec panique et hocha frénétiquement la tête. Vegeta le laissa retomber au sol, lançant un regard mauvais vers les petits groupes d'invités qui, tout à leurs conversations ou karaoké, n'avaient rien vu de la scène.

« Tu veux que je te dise », fit-il brusquement à Sangoku. « Je crois que ce crétin a raison. Monsieur Tomate-dans-les-cheveux est en train de me voler ma place. » Il fixa le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, et se rendit compte qu'il était en réalité incapable de lui en vouloir. En revanche, il exécrait cette femme, cette femme qui le ridiculisait devant tous en chantant les louanges de son nouvel amant. Et son fils, qui bavait bêtement devant lui comme n'importe quel ado débile devant une star de cinéma.

Vegeta sentit la colère qu'il ressentait s'amplifier, et il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'assemblée, ignorant les mises en garde de Sangoku. Il vint se planter devant Tapion, qui baissa les yeux vers lui avec un sourire qui manqua presque de déstabiliser le Sayan. Qui le haït encore plus pour cela. Il prit directement la parole, interrompant sa femme qui le fixait avec un mélange d'irritation et d'appréhension « Je me demandais si tu aurais envie d'aller t'entraîner avec moi. J'ai été étonné d'apprendre que tu avais pu détruire cet entrepôt _tout seul_, » il parcourut le groupe du regard, « et j'ai envie que tu me prouves ce dont tu es capable. »

« Vegeta, tu - » Bulma le fixa avec des yeux exorbités, puis fronça les sourcils. « Pas maintenant, enfin ! Nous sommes en train de discuter – vous pourrez vous entraîner ce soir - »

« Oh, en fait chez nous les hommes se battent souvent, d'ailleurs les joutes font partie des festivités », intervint Tapion avec un sourire, puis celui-ci se fana et il ajouta, presque en un murmure. « Enfin, _faisaient_… »

« Oh non, je ne veux pas de dispute aujourd'hui, et puis voir mon beau jardin se faire exploser à coups de boule d'énergie ne m'amuse pas. Tapion, racontez-nous plutôt - »

« Des boules d'énergie ? Oh, excusez-moi de vous interrompre, Bulma. »

« Tu voulais utiliser quoi, des carottes ? » se moqua Vegeta.

« Et bien… » Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui. «Chez moi les hommes se battent à l'épée. Et lorsqu'il s'agit de jouer, nous utilisons des fleurets très fins qui ne peuvent guère faire de mal. »

« Alors personne ne gagne ? » fit Videl en fronçant les sourcils.

« Si, chaque coup porté à la poitrine vaut trois points, deux pour les bras et un pour les jambes. »

« Je connais ça ! » s'exclama Trunks. « C'est comme de l'escrime ! Je peux vous donner deux épées, comme ça papa pourra se battre et maman ne râlera pas pour son jardin. » Il fila à toute vitesse dans la maison, et Bulma foudroya son mari du regard.

« Nous avons des invités, il serait grand temps que tu comprennes que - »

« Ce n'est rien, Bulma, je vous assure que ça n'est pas violent du tout », la rassura Tapion, qui semblait embarrassé par la dispute des deux époux et de l'atmosphère gênée qui s'était installée dans le petit groupe – comme à chaque fois. La jeune femme le regarda en soupirant puis lui sourit. « D'accord. »

Doublement dégoûté, Vegeta s'éloigna en maudissant de toutes ses forces cette sale petite pimbêche qui aurait remué la queue s'il elle avait pu à chaque fois qu'elle s'adressait à ce guignol. Des épées !

Et d'escrime, en plus ! Pourquoi pas des baguettes chinoises ?

« Voilà », fit un Trunks tout essoufflé en lui tendant un fleuret. Vegeta le prit et se tourna vers Tapion, qui remerciait le petit garçon aux cheveux mauves.

Le Sayan se mit en garde, se sentant ridicule. Et il fut frappé par l'expression froide, reptilienne avec laquelle le fixait son adversaire. C'était un changement d'apparence total, presque effrayant.

_« Intéressant…je suis sûr qu'il y a bien plus en toi que ce que tu montres. Et tu ne m'as pas tout dit sur tes démons intérieurs… »_ se moqua Vegeta. Tapion ne donna aucune réaction indiquant qu'il avait bien capté son message mental. Il se contenta de le fixer droit dans les yeux, puis attaqua soudainement. L'homme aux cheveux noirs se retrouva vite en position de faiblesse mais réussit à reprendre le dessus grâce à sa petite taille.

L'extra-terrestre n'était pas solidement bâti, mais il était souple et leste – et il savait manier l'épée. Il se retrouva vite à cinq points, alors que Vegeta n'en comptait encore aucun.

« Trois points! » s'exclama Trunks tandis que son père frottait sa poitrine endolorie.

Celui-ci contracta sa mâchoire, ayant l'impression de se rendre ridicule devant tout le monde – même Sangoku avait quitté son sanctuaire digestif pour venir profiter du spectacle. Il lâcha d'ailleurs un commentaire que le Sayan n'entendit pas, suivi d'un éclat de rire, et cela suffit à le rendre fou. Il fonça sur son adversaire, mettant autant de force dans ses passes qu'il le pouvait, mais il avait l'impression de scier du bois avec un brin d'herbe. Poussant un cri de rage, il frappa Tapion avec le pommeau de son épée et celui-ci tomba à la renverse, entraînant le Sayan avec lui.

« C'est pas de jeu ! » protesta Trunks tandis que Sangohan encourageait Vegeta tout en riant.

Tapion fut le premier levé et tendit la main à son adversaire. Celui-ci regarda les doigts pointés dans sa direction avec un certain dégoût, puis le regard de l'homme aux cheveux rouges se fit plus dur et cela suffit au Sayan pour se convaincre qu'il n'y avait là aucun geste d'affection ou autre politesse puérile. Il lui prit la main, se redressant non sans ressentir certaines raideurs dans le dos – ces derniers jours avaient été plutôt difficiles.

Tapion ne lâcha pas son bras tout de suite, le serrant doucement mais fermement. Il planta son regard émeraude dans le sien.

_« Vous parliez de mes démons intérieurs…Celui que vous avez vu l'autre jour n'était rien. »_

Surpris par le message mental que l'autre venait de lui envoyer, Vegeta essaya de sonder son esprit en surface mais quelque chose l'effraya avant qu'il n'y parvienne. Il lâcha brusquement la main de son adversaire.

« J'arrête », fit-il avec mauvaise humeur avant de laisser tomber son épée.

« Oh non, mauvais joueur, va ! » s'exclama Sangoku. Mais son ami se dirigeait déjà vers la maison à grandes enjambées. Pourtant, arrivé près de la terrasse, il s'arrêta, puis s'envola brusquement et disparut dans le ciel.

Bulma le fixa avec une expression songeuse puis se retourna vers ses invités. « Tapion, vous m'épatez ! »

« Bof, ça n'est pas assez sanglant pour moi ça », fit Sangohan d'un air dubitatif.

« Prends garde, étranger, je suis le terrible Tortue Zéniale, qui signe d'un Z son nom sur tes habits ! » lança le vieil homme qui s'était emparé du fleuret et essaya tant bien que mal de mettre ses paroles à exécution. Il se prit les pieds dans un nid-de-poule imaginaire et tomba dans les bras de Tapion, qui leva des yeux étonnés vers ses voisins, ne sachant comment se comporter avec un vieux pervers particulièrement éméché.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Plus tard, dans la soirée_

« Imbécile ! » Vegeta donna un autre coup dans son punching-ball, avant de lâcher tout un nouveau chapelet de grossièretés. Essoufflé, il s'assit sur son lit en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Plus son corps se durcissait et se fortifiait, plus son esprit craquait. Et il semblait que le pseudo combat de cet après-midi, ainsi que le bref échange mental entre les deux adversaires avaient suffi à élargir des brèches déjà bien entamées.

« Vegeta ? »

Il releva brusquement la tête, pour apercevoir Bulma sur le pas de la porte. Il ne lui répondit rien, aussi en profita-t-elle pour entrer et venir s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » consentit-il à demander au bout d'un moment.

Sa femme inspira lourdement. « Je vais aller droit au but, ça nous évitera de perdre du temps. Vegeta…toi et moi avons un problème. »

« Vraiment ? » ironisa-t-il en se levant.

« Je t'en prie, ne me rends pas les choses plus difficiles. Notre couple bat de l'aile, je ne t'apprends rien. »

Le Sayan se retourna brusquement, s'appuya contre sa commode. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme, la fixant avec un sourire méchant. « Ne me dis rien. Tu es en train de me demander la permission pour aller pleurer sur l'épaule de ton nouvel ami, c'est cela ? Ne te donne pas cette peine, tu es suffisamment grande pour savoir ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. »

« Mais de quoi parles-tu ? »

« Oh, Bulma, ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Tu crois que je ne vois pas la façon dont tu le regardes ? L'air que tu prends à chaque fois que tu lui parles ? Tu es venue jusqu'ici uniquement pour avoir la conscience tranquille, mais c'est inutile. Je suppose qu'il est déjà ton lit à attendre la bénédiction de Papy Vegeta de toute façon, non ? »

« Que...Tapion ? Non, il est en train de raconter une histoire à Trunks pour l'endormir...et c'est vrai que j'avais l'intention de lui proposer de dormir ici, mais il n'y a rien d'autre! »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici, Bulma ? Tu viens m'annoncer que c'est fini entre nous ? D'accord, je signerai tous les papiers que tu veux – je te laisse la maison et le gosse, est-ce que cela te suffit ? » Vegeta avait lâché tout ça avec rancœur mais une sincérité évidente. Il observa sa femme essayer d'articuler une réponse, mais sa gorge semblait nouée. Il vit des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux.

Durant une demi seconde, il regretta ce qu'il venait de dire. S'était-il trompé sur la raison de la venue de sa femme ?

Celle-ci renifla, puis se leva avec autant de dignité qu'elle le pu. « J'ai consulté un thérapeute, pour nous deux. Il a l'air correct, il m'a expliqué que ce qui arrivait à notre couple était normal. » Elle fit une pause, et Vegeta se surprit à espérer qu'elle finisse vite sa phrase.

« Je voulais que l'on essaye de reconstruire quelque chose ensemble. J'ai cru que...que c'est ce que tu voulais aussi. » Elle fixa le sol durant un instant, puis essuya ses larmes et sortit de la chambre.

Vegeta fixa longtemps la porte. C'était facile de détester sa femme tant qu'elle flirtait à gauche à droite, s'investissait à fond dans ses entreprises et le regardait avec aigreur. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois en six mois, il ressentait de la pitié envers Bulma. Voire de l'affection.

Il ôta son t-shirt trempé et s'allongea sur son lit, fixant le plafond. Où en était sa vie ? Où en était-il, _lui_ ?

« _Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te donner les réponses_ », sembla lui souffler la lampe.

Le guerrier ferma les yeux, essayant de se rappeler ce qui l'avait d'abord attiré chez Bulma. Sa force de caractère, sans conteste. Une qualité qu'il appréciait chez ses congénères masculins, et qui venait d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait d'une femme – et loin d'être vilaine, avec ça.

Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de reconstruire les ponts ? Il devait bien admettre que tout était si agréable, au début…

Ses réflexions lui prirent plus d'une demi-heure, puis il se leva pour descendre jusqu'à la cuisine où il espérait trouver quelque chose à boire. En passant devant le salon, il entendit une voix douce passer à travers la porte entrouverte. Il s'immobilisa et reconnut celle de Tapion. Il parlait de ce qui été arrivé à son peuple.

Le Sayan resta là jusqu'au bout, et assez bizarrement l'histoire du jeune homme lui rappela l'histoire de sa propre planète. Il en consentit une certaine compassion pour lui. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de frémir lorsque le jeune homme en vint à la partie du monstre qu'il abritait dans ses entrailles – celui-là même que Vegeta l'avait aidé à repousser.

« Je suis un danger pour cette planète. Il va falloir que je parte dans le système le plus reculé de la galaxie – je ne peux pas prendre le risque que Hoï me retrouve », conclut-il d'une voix décidée.

« Vous ne pouvez pas fuir toute votre vie ! Sangoku et les autres peuvent très bien venir à bout de ce monstre. »

Vegeta se figea. Bulma était là, il le savait, mais cette phrase le percuta doublement. L'intensité, voire la peur dans sa voix, et le fait qu'elle ait mentionné Sangoku comme sauveur de la planète, une fois de plus.

Vegeta jura à voix basse puis regarda discrètement. Bulma proposait au jeune homme de lui construire une cabine de la même matière que sa boîte à musique. Il lui prit les mains.

« Vous êtes merveilleuse. J'espère que ça va marcher. »

Le Sayan n'aurait pas plus le supporter plus longtemps. Serrant les poings, il reprit son chemin vers la cuisine, où il ouvrit violemment la porte du frigo et s'empara d'une boîte de jus d'ananas à laquelle il fit un véritable sort.

Le guerrier n'était pas spécialement un fana de friandises et autres sucreries tel que Monsieur Sangoku-Tout-Puissant pouvait l'être, mais il se mit à fouiller les armoires à la recherche de quelque chose de comestible qui pourrait lui remonter le moral – et calmer ses ardeurs.

Au diable Bulma et son psychologue merdique, songea-t-il tout en engloutissant un sachet de fraises au sucre appartenant à son fils. Il ressortit de la cuisine et croisa Tapion qui sortait du salon.

« Ma femme est encore à l'intérieur ? » grogna-t-il.

« Non, elle est remontée se coucher. Que- ? »

Mais le Sayan l'avait déjà poussé à l'intérieur de la pièce, refermant la porte d'un coup de pied. « Ecoute-moi bien, je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi, mais une chose est sûre, dès demain tu débarrasses le plancher. »

Le jeune homme le regarda avec de grands yeux. « Je suis désolé, je...qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Hélas, rien pour que je puisse te démolir la gueule sans avoir les autres sur le dos. » Vegeta se rapprocha de lui, l'œil mauvais. « Mon fils te voue un véritable culte, ma femme redevient une gamine excitée à chaque fois que tu t'approches d'elle - »

« Vegeta, il n'y a aucune raison d'être jaloux, je - »

« JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUX ! » s'exclama-t-il en attrapant l'autre au collet, ce qui le fit trébucher. Vegeta se maintint au-dessus de lui, lui plaquant les épaules au sol. « Je vois clair dans ton petit jeu. Mais tu n'es pas à ta place, ici. »

« Vous…vous m'en voulez, parce que vous avez peur que je vous vole votre famille, c'est ça ? » fit Tapion d'une voix étranglée. « Mais pourquoi ? Par amour...ou par amour-propre ? »

Le Sayan resserra son emprise et vit son propre reflet dans les yeux verts de son hôte. Pourtant, il ne trouva aucune réponse. Il vit également que le jeune homme commençait à respirer difficilement et il finit par le relâcher, avant de s'affaler dans le canapé.

Tapion se redressa, mais resta assis au sol, les yeux dans le vide.

« Tu es en train de réfléchir à un moyen efficace de te débarrasser de moi ? » se moqua Vegeta.

Au lieu de lui répondre, l'extra-terrestre cacha sa tête dans ses mains. « Votre femme m'avait dit qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre vous depuis des mois », dit-il finalement d'une voix étouffée.

« Quoi ? »

L'autre releva la tête. « Bulma. Elle m'a parlé de vos problèmes. J'ignorais que vous ressentiez encore quelque chose pour elle. »

« Tss. » Le Sayan soupira puis fit semblant de s'intéresser à la fenêtre avant de déclarer d'une voix morne : « Si cela peut te rassurer, je pensais encore avoir des sentiments pour elle jusqu'à il y a une demi-heure environ. Maintenant je suis certain que c'est fini. Libre à toi de la courtiser, et même de te l'envoyer dans les chiottes si ça te dit. »

« Tu ne comprends rien… »

Surprise par ce brusque tutoiement, Vegeta se tourna vers le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges. Celui-ci le fixait avec un regard accusateur. « Durant notre combat, tu m'a parlé par télépathie. Mes démons intérieurs, tu te souviens ? J'étais sûr que tu avais tout deviné. »

« Deviné quoi ? Que tu hébergeais une demi-portion de monstre capable de raser une planète tout entière ? C'est écrit sur ton front, tout le monde s'en doutait », fit le guerrier avec ironie.

Tapion ferma les yeux et soupira longuement. « Je comprends Bulma. »

« Allez, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit sur moi ? Que j'étais un père indigne, un mari incapable de lui dire une chose gentille ? Et bien tant pis pour elle, ça n'est pas mon genre… »

L'extra-terrestre se mit debout et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé, ce qui repoussa instinctivement l'autre occupant au bout opposé.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça, Vegeta ? T'éloigner ? Je n'ai rien de contagieux, tu sais ! Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu as toujours l'air de détester tout le monde. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? C'est Bulma que tu as envie de baiser, c'est à elle qu'il faut faire semblant de t'intéresser. »

« Mais je…je me fous de Bulma ! » s'exclama Tapion, se reprenant vite. « Enfin si, je l'apprécie énormément pour tout ce qu'elle fait pour moi. Mais c'est tout, il n'y a strictement rien entre nous. »

« C'est à elle qu'il faudrait dire ça. Elle n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. »

Il y eu un silence assez long, chacun des deux hommes perdus dans ses pensées. Mais assez bizarrement, ça n'était pas un de ces silences inconfortables.

« Qu'est-ce que j'aurais du deviner, avec tes démons intérieurs ? » demanda calmement Vegeta.

L'autre ne répondit pas tout de suite, gardant les yeux rivés au sol. « Je crois que tu le sais. Tu l'as senti lorsque tu as pénétré dans mon esprit, à la fin de notre bataille. Sans cela tu ne me torturerais pas ainsi, pas vrai ? »

C'était la première fois que Vegeta perçut de l'ironie dans sa voix. « Je ne lis jamais l'esprit des gens sans leur accord. »

« Pourtant tu l'as fait. Je ne suis pas véritablement télépathe, mais je l'ai senti. »

« Je l'ai à peine effleuré. Tout ce que j'ai ressenti c'est… » Le Sayan s'interrompit. Inconsciemment, il sondait à nouveau l'esprit du jeune homme si à côté de lui.

« Arrête ça ! » s'énerva celui-ci en se tournant vers lui, ses yeux verts brillant avec rage. Vegeta le fixa d'un air étonné durant plusieurs secondes, puis un sourire victorieux étendit ses lèvres.

« Toi ? Le légendaire guerrier qui sauva une planète tout entière… ? »

« Non. Jamais auparavant. Et je ne t'ai pas choisi. » Tapion garda les yeux au sol puis se leva, sans même regarder son camarade. « A demain. Et ne crains rien, je trouverai un autre endroit pour dormir. Je n'en ai pas l'intention, de toute façon. »

Vegeta ne put se détacher de son sourire à la fois incrédule et moqueur, et il observa le jeune homme sortir de la salle.

« Alors comme ça mon fils vénère une tapette…ça devrait calmer ses ardeurs quand je lui dirais la vérité », fit-il à voix haute, certain que Tapion l'avait entendu, même s'il était déjà dans le couloir.

Le Sayan sentit ses instincts les plus vils se mettre en action. Ce décoloré se foutait de lui, c'était impossible. Pourtant il avait lu dans son esprit. Oh, comme il allait s'amuser…

Il sortit lui aussi de la pièce, et grimpa rapidement les escaliers. Le jeune homme allait rentrer dans sa chambre mais Vegeta ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et le plaqua contre le mur.

« Je m'excuse pour tout », dit-il avec un sourire tellement sincère qu'il s'impressionna lui-même, avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle de son partenaire. Celui-ci était plus grand de quelques centimètres, mais extrêmement fin. Le Sayan n'aurait eu aucun mal à le briser. Il lui attrapa les poignets tout en l'embrassant et les colla au mur. Les femmes adoraient ça…ce petit pédé aussi, il en était sûr.

En effet, il sentit Tapion gémir tout en l'embrassant, et bientôt une surface dure se frotta contre son propre sexe. Le guerrier dut admettre que tout cela était assez excitant, mais pas suffisamment pour le faire franchir le pas. Il n'était pas homo, ni même hétéro à la rigueur. Mais les seules personnes avec qui il couchait, les seules qu'il embrassaient – fallait bien passer par là – étaient des femmes.

Enfin, ça faisait un petit temps…Dieu, six mois déjà ! Il sentit son propre sexe se durcir et il s'écarta. Son petit jeu de séduction allait faire effet…

« Tu aurais du me dire ça plus tôt… » fit-il de sa voix la plus rauque.

« Plus tôt il n'y avait encore rien… »

« On ne se connaît que depuis deux jours, et déjà tu en pinces pour moi ? »

« Les gens de mon peuple s'attachent facilement, et durablement, mais pas sans raison. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, cette nuit-là… »

« Oui…et j'ai eu envie de toi dès la première seconde », lui souffla le Sayan avant de lui mordiller la peau du cou – il était à bonne hauteur pour ça.

_« Les champignons ! Les champignons ! Mamaaaaan ! »_

Les deux hommes se détachèrent rapidement. « C'est Trunks, il fait souvent des cauchemars », expliqua le père de celui-ci.

« Vegeta, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« On discutait. Trunks a fait un cauchemar. »

« Oui, je vais aller le voir », fit Bulma en passant à côté d'eux.

Le Sayan jeta un coup d'œil à son partenaire et vit celui-ci se mordre les lèvres pour se retenir de sourire – en vain. « Je te vois demain, ok ? » fit Vegeta avant de lui faire une lèche sur le bout du nez. Il repartit ensuite vers sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il éclata de rire. Dieu du ciel, il avait aimé cette petite comédie. Ce genre de petits bonheurs avait été tellement rare. Il allait s'amuser...

&&&&&&&&&&&

Bulma dut se pincer plusieurs fois pour être certaine de ne pas rêver. Elle s'était réveillée pour découvrir que son mari lui avait apporté le petit-déjeuner au lit. Et cela ne s'arrêta pas là. Il lui fit littéralement la fête lorsqu'elle revint triomphalement à la maison en annonçant qu'elle avait presque fini de construire la réplique de la boîte de Tapion afin qu'il puisse y dormir en toute sécurité. Il était trempé, s'étant visiblement entraîné, mais n'avait pas hésité à attraper son épouse et l'embrasser à pleine bouche en plein milieu de la cuisine. Cela dura même jusqu'au soir, lorsqu'ils furent tous invités par Tortue géniale au restaurant.

« Mon dieu, Bulma, il faut que tu me donnes le nom de ce spécialiste », lui souffla Chichi une fois que les deux femmes se furent rendues aux toilettes.

« Mais nous ne l'avons même pas rencontré ! Je lui en ai juste parlé l'autre soir. Si tu veux mon avis, ça a du le faire réfléchir… »

« Sûrement. Il a du avoir peur de te perdre. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse pour vous deux…Mais tout de même, t'appeler « mon ange » devant tout le monde ! Sangoku ne me dirait jamais quelque chose d'aussi gentil », se plaignit la brune.

De l'autre côté de la cloison, dans les toilettes des hommes, un jeune individu s'était réfugié dans une cabine depuis plus d'un quart d'heure. La tête entre les mains, il souhaitait de toutes ses forces retourner dans la boîte si confortable qui avait été son seul refuge durant près de mille ans.

Vegeta observa sa femme revenir des toilettes avec un sourire satisfait. Il l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, même s'il aurait probablement été plus chaleureux si Tapion avait été dans les parages. Mieux valait que Bulma ne se doute de rien.

Il prit ses baguettes et attaqua ses dés de porc frit sauce ananas, prêtant une oreille peu attentive aux déboires de Sangoku lorsqu'il avait du rencontrer le professeur de Sangohan récemment. Etre le père d'un guerrier galactique ne devait pas être de la tarte tous les jours, même pour Monsieur-Tout-Puissant, songea-t-il. Heureusement que Trunks n'était encore qu'un morveux sans trop de problèmes.

« Je reviens », glissa-t-il à sa femme avant de se lever.

« Oui, va donc voir si notre ami n'est pas tombé dans le pot – ça fait un quart d'heure qu'il est là-bas », lança Tortue Géniale, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de la part de Chichi.

Vegata entra dans les toilettes. Personne, juste un gros moustachu qui s'excusa et sortit. Le guerrier passa lentement devant les cabines. Deux pieds étaient visibles en dessous de la dernière. Il frappa doucement.

« Heu, oui oui j'ai fini ! »

La porte s'ouvrit et Tapion eut un sursaut en voyant l'homme face à lui. Il avait du pleurer – ses yeux verts étaient légèrement rougis. Assez bizarrement, cela toucha Vegeta. Durant un instant très court il se sentit cruellement misérable d'avoir fait tout ça. Mais ce fut un instant vraiment très court. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques jours ! Quelle idée de s'attacher aussi facilement…

Son côté sadique prit le dessus. Le jeune homme avait pleuré pour lui, et c'était diablement excitant. Il repoussa Tapion dans les toilettes, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux couleur tomate mûre, l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

« Attends, qu'est-ce...hmph…et ta femme ! »

« Juste une diversion…pour ne pas qu'elle se doute de quelque chose », fit le guerrier tout en continuant à l'embrasser.

« Non, non », protesta l'extra-terrestre en repoussant son compagnon. « Tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole de la journée. Même pas quand nous étions seuls. »

« Oui, pourtant dieu sait que j'en avais envie », souffla Vegeta en se rapprochant à nouveau. Il sentit les dernières barrières de l'autre céder tandis que ses mains s'aventuraient dans son dos.

Il savait pourquoi il faisait ça. Il voulait que cette tapette s'accroche encore plus à lui, pour devenir totalement folle quand elle verrait à quel point le guerrier savait être un mari attentionné avec sa petite femme.

C'était la seule raison. Et même si c'était diablement excitant…Il n'y avait rien de mal à ça, songea le Sayan.

Ca n'était qu'un jeu.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Vegeta sentit qu'il venait de se réveiller, mais il garda les yeux fermés, savourant l'instant. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour du corps allongé contre le sien, bien au chaud sous la couette. Il inspira profondément la touffe de cheveux collés contre son nez, avant d'expirer avec bien-être.

Tapion. Il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Il ne savait même pas s'ils avaient couché ensemble, mais une chose était sûre : en ce moment même, il était physiquement heureux et aurait pu rester ainsi pour l'éternité. Il déposa un baiser sur la tête de son partenaire.

Celui-ci gémit doucement et prit sa main dans la sienne.

Vegeta ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Ca n'était pas un gémissement d'homme. Les cheveux bleus qu'il vit lui donnèrent presque la nausée.

« Il était temps », fit Bulma en se retournant, un sourire aux lèvres. « Je suis réveillée depuis une heure. Pourtant j'ai travaillé sur la boîte presque toute la nuit. »

« Il est quelle heure ? » Ce fut tout ce que le guerrier trouva à répondre.

« Huit heures. Mais tu peux bien t'accorder une grasse matinée de temps en temps, mon ange », fit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur le front puis de se lever. Le guerrier remarqua qu'elle était sacrément attirante avec sa chemise de nuit transparente, mais il était encore trop perturbé pour s'y intéresser.

Il fouilla sa mémoire. Il s'était retrouvé avec Tapion dans les toilettes, ils s'étaient rapidement embrassés puis étaient revenus à table.

Alors pourquoi avait pensé que le jeune homme dormait à ses côtés à son réveil ?

Pourquoi l'avait-il _souhaité_ ?

« Et merde », grogna-t-il en se levant rapidement. Il partit à la salle de bains, espérant qu'une douche froide lui remettrait les idées en place. En sortant, il entendit des rires dans le jardin. Trunks jouait avec le chien – et devait probablement faire assez de bruit pour avoir réveillé les voisins à trois kilomètres à la ronde.

Il vint au balcon et s'y accouda. Il se rendit compte que Trunks jouait en réalité avec Tapion. Il sentit quelqu'un lui caresser le dos. Bulma. Elle lui embrassa la joue avant de se pencher vers les deux garçons sur la pelouse.

« Ca y est, j'ai fini ! Vous pouvez dormir tranquillement, maintenant. »

« C'est vrai ? » s'exclama Tapion avec l'expression d'un gamin recevant ses cadeaux de Noel. « Vous avez réussi ! »

Ecoeuré, Vegeta se dirigea vers la cuisine où il enfourna plusieurs croissants avant d'être vaincu par sa curiosité et de se rendre dans la salle de travail de sa femme. Celle-ci était déjà repartie. Apparemment, il n'y avait personne.

Juste une gigantesque boîte à musique ringarde.

Le Sayan frappa contre la cloison. Le métal n'avait pas l'air si résistant que ça.

« Ta femme est extraordinaire », fit Tapion en sortant du fond de la boîte, une couverture en main.

« Je ne l'ai pas épousée uniquement pour son argent, tu me prends pour qui ? » fit le guerrier avec malice. « Tu ne dors pas encore ? »

« J'allais m'y mettre. Bulma m'a préparé un lit mais il faut que je me réhabitue à dormir couché. »

Vegeta entra à l'intérieur de l'immense boîte. C'était plus exigu que l'extérieur pouvait le laisser supposer. Il aperçut le matelas et l'oreiller que sa femme avait disposé dans le fond. Il se rapprocha de Tapion, l'attrapant par la taille.

« Ce genre d'endroit me donne des idées pas toi ? » lui souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe. » Il allait peut-être finir par réaliser son doux rêve de ce matin…

« Vegeta », soupira le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges en le repoussant.

L'autre le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, pensait que son partenaire voulait chahuter. Il revint à l'assaut mais à nouveau l'extra-terrestre se dégagea.

« Ta femme - »

« …n'est pas là, justement. »

« Vegeta, arrête de jouer avec moi. » Cette fois-ci la voix de Tapion était dure et sans aucune supplication. Il inspira longuement. « Tu n'as pas à te sentir obligé. J'ai bien vu la façon dont tu te comportes avec Bulma. Elle est venue me parler ce matin, elle m'a dit que vous aviez dormi ensemble. Elle semblait vraiment heureuse. »

Vegeta se mit aussitôt sur ses gardes. Se pouvait-il que l'autre ait mis à jour son petit stratagème ?

« Si j'ai pu vous aider à…à recoller les morceaux, ça me fait vraiment plaisir », déclara Tapion avec un sourire sincère.

« Attends, tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'il suffit qu'elle se soit glissé dans mon lit pour que ça soit de nouveau le grand amour entre nous ? » fit Vegeta avec une pointe d'agressivité mêlée à de l'incrédulité.

Mais l'autre ne lui rendit pas son sourire. « J'ai vu comment tu t'es comporté avec elle. Et je lui dois tout, je ne veux pas la faire souffrir. Mais tu n'as rien à craindre pour moi, je savais bien que je ne pouvais rien espérer d'un homme marié. D'ailleurs c'est déjà oublié. » Il marcha jusque dans le fond de la pièce sous l'œil sidéré de Vegeta.

« Oh, avant de sortir tu pourrais appuyer sur le bouton rouge s'il te plait ? » fit Tapion.

Le guerrier ne répondit rien mais sortit de la boîte à grandes enjambées, donnant un violent coup sur le bouton en question, ce qui enclencha la fermeture automatique Il sortit du laboratoire, et maudit de toutes ses forces le soleil qu'il avait tant remercié ce matin. Voilà que son propre jeu se retournait contre lui. Et ce pauvre crétin qui ne comprenait rien !

Fou de rage, il shoota dans le mur de la maison, ce qui eut pour résultat de lui briser à moitié le gros orteil et de fissurer une des briques.

« Vegeta ? »

Il ne se tourna même pas vers sa femme, s'envolant brusquement.

Il avait besoin d'air.

Il avait besoin de partir. Très loin.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un cri le sortit de sa torpeur. Le guerrier ouvrit les yeux, et vit un tamanoir occupé à lui renifler les pieds. Amusé, il resta immobile, puis l'animal reprit son chemin de sa démarche pataude.

Inspirant longuement, le guerrier s'étira. Un nouveau cri se fit entendre, et un aigle passa au-dessus de la plaine dans laquelle Vegeta s'était réfugié. Dieu qu'il pouvait aimer ça. Autant les humains avaient le don de l'énerver, autant la nature pouvait le plonger dans la plus grande félicité.

Au loin, le soleil commençait déjà à décliner. Il se leva à contrecoeur. Il allait devoir rentrer. Pour faire quoi… ?

Il le ressentit et en un quart de seconde il était déjà dans le ciel, cherchant l'ennemi du regard. Personne. Pourtant, il l'avait ressenti. Sangoku venait de se transformer en super guerrier, il aurait reconnu son aura d'énergie entre mille, même à 300 kilomètres de là, mais il y en avait une autre, terriblement plus puissante.

Soudain, il la reconnut. C'était la même qu'il avait sentie lorsque Tapion s'était fait attaquer par ce monstre horrible dans l'entrepôt.

Tapion.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines et il disparut à une vitesse éclair. Sous lui les paysages défilaient à une vitesse faramineuse, mais il était encore trop loin. Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de s'isoler ici ? Il n'aurait pas pu faire ça dans le village à côté ?

Grand dieu comme cette puissance était phénoménale…le double de celle qu'il avait déjà ressentie. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Les deux parties du monstre s'étaient rassemblées. Par conséquent, le jeune homme avait probablement du être…

Vegeta serra les poings et accéléra encore sa vitesse de vol.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il sut qu'il était arrivé au but lorsqu'il vit des dizaines de rues et d'immeubles totalement détruit. A quelques centaines de mètres de là, le monstre le plus affreux qu'il est jamais vu saccageait tout.

Vegeta s'approcha et vit qu'il tenait quelqu'un en main. Fou de rage, il lui lança une boule d'énergie. Une forme vêtue de rouge tomba de la main du colosse. Un des membres de la famille Goku.

_Ouf_, soupira-t-il intérieurement. Mais il n'était pas moins en colère pour autant. En colère envers lui-même, surtout.

« Qui t'a donné la permission de toucher à ma maison ? En plus tu n'as pas de chance, je me suis levé du pied gauche ce matin. Je te conseille de ne pas trop m'asticoter ! » s'écria-t-il avant de foncer sur le monstre.

Il se battit vaillamment pendant plusieurs minutes, mais il du bien admettre qu'il n'était pas de taille. Pourtant, son dernier coup sembla avoir touché Hildegarde. Il en profita pour chercher Tapion du regard. Le monstre en profita et surgit derrière lui, l'envoyant se fracasser contre les vitres d'un building.

Le Sayan eut à peine le temps de créer un bouclier énergétique pour défendre les gens hurlant à l'intérieur de la pièce d'une vague déferlante du colosse, avant de s'écrouler.

Une musique douce le tira de son coma. Il l'avait déjà entendue….leur première rencontre. Il se redressa avec difficulté, n'ayant même pas la présence d'esprit de repousser la femme qui lui venait en aide.

Il le vit. Debout, sur ce toit. Seul. Magnifique. A la fois incroyablement puissant et fragile.

« Recule-toi… » lui souffla-t-il, mais le monstre sembla faiblir – et finit par disparaître. Vegeta s'agrippa à la corniche, vidé de ses forces. Il vit Tapion s'agenouiller devant Trunks, lequel brandit une épée.

« Non ! » murmura Vegeta en ouvrant de grands yeux. Il devait y avoir un autre moyen. Il pouvait se débarrasser de ce monstre. Sangoku pouvait le faire. Il voulut s'envoler mais une douleur dans le ventre le plia en deux.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en vouloir. La même puissance que tout à l'heure, si pas pire, se fit sentir et un monstre encore plus affreux sortit du corps du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges. « Mais il est encore pire ! » s'écria Vegeta en l'apercevant. Cette sale bête avait du muer ou quelque chose du genre.

Serrant les dents, le Sayan se laissa tomber, parvenant à réussir suffisamment d'énergie pour se poser en catastrophe.

« Vegeta ! Ne reste pas là ! » s'exclama Tapion avant de courir vers lui et de l'aider à le redresser. Le Sayan leva les yeux. « Trunks… ? » Son fils, son propre fils, tournait autour du monstre avec une épée. Et lui-même restait au sol comme une vieille femme…

« Ton fils est aussi téméraire que toi », souffla l'extra-terrestre tout en continuant à l'éloigner du champ de bataille.

« Vegeta ! » s'écria Bulma, à l'autre bout de la rue. « Est-ce que ça va ? Je ne peux pas venir ! »

Plusieurs débris l'empêchaient en effet de rejoindre les deux hommes. Le Sayan lui fit signe que tout allait bien, avant de voir Trunks découper la queue du monstre avec l'épée. « Il va se faire tuer », paniqua-t-il, mais Tapion le retint.

« Sangoku va s'en occuper, regarde ». En effet, le guerrier venait de prendre l'épée et fonçait vers Hildegarde en poussant un grand cri.

« Il ne pourra pas le vaincre… » fit Vegeta avec une grimace de douleur.

« Je suis sûr que si », répliqua l'autre avec conviction. Le Sayan sentit une main qui cherchait la sienne, et bientôt celle de Tapion l'agrippa fermement. « Il va y arriver…pour Minocia. »

« Minocia ? »

« Mon frère, » répondit Tapion d'une voix dure sans cesser de fixer le combat.

Vegeta observa l'expression dure qu'il avait sur le visage, et se demanda comment il avait pu penser une seule seconde que cet homme n'était qu'une petite tapette trop sensible. Après ce que lui-même avait vécu…

Un effroyable cri retentit. Sangoku avait réussi à transpercer le monstre en son point faible. Brusquement, les nuages de fumées s'évaporèrent, laissant place à un magnifique ciel bleu.

Vegeta commençait à avoir des crampes dans le bras et voulut demander au jeune homme de desserrer son étreinte, mais celui-ci le coupa. « Je pense qu'il est mort – tu peux me relâcher maintenant », fit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Le Sayan se rendit alors compte que c'était lui-même qui avait serré la main de Tapion pendant la bataille et il l'ôta bien vite. Il inspira lourdement. Ainsi tout était fini. Et il n'avait pas aidé beaucoup, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

« Vegeta… »

Celui-ci releva la tête, pour voir que Tapion semblait chercher ses mots. Il se surprit à espérer que peut-être…

« Vegeta ! Tapion ! Oh mon dieu vous n'avez rien, » s'exclama Bulma en arrivant, suivi de Trunks et Sangohan.

La jeune femme fit un grand sourire à Tapion, puis se tourna vers son mari et le serra dans ses bras avec force. « J'ai eu tellement peur quand ce monstre t'a envoyé contre cet immeuble… »

Stupéfait, le Sayan resta immobile un moment, puis croisa le regard de Tapion et consentit à refermer ses bras autour de sa femme. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges lui sourit d'un air complice et Vegeta serra plus fort Bulma, enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux parfumés.

Il ne la détestait pas du tout en ce moment. Au contraire, il était même flatté qu'elle ait eut l'air aussi sincère en prétendant s'être inquiétée pour lui.

« Vous avez vu ça ! J'étais vraiment sûr que -» fit Sangoku en atterrissant près d'eux.

« Oh mon chéri ! » Chichi lui sauta au coup, ne le laissant même pas finir sa phrase.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tapion sentit le soleil lui chatouiller le nez. Il ouvrit un œil à demi, avant de s'étirer avec satisfaction. C'était la première fois en mille ans qu'il pouvait avoir une vraie nuit de sommeil. La première fois que son esprit était totalement en paix.

« La Belle au bois dormant est réveillée ? »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers celui qui venait de parler, assis dans son fauteuil.

« Oui. Mais si cela ne tenait qu'à moi je dormirais encore bien une bonne centaine d'années », répondit-il en souriant.

Vegeta lui rendit son sourire, puis il regarda le ciel par la fenêtre d'un air désabusé. « Bulma m'a dit que tu voulais déjà repartir cet après-midi. »

Tapion se redressa, prenant un air extatique. « Elle m'a parlé de sa machine à remonter le temps. C'est tout simplement incroyable. J'ai…je suis tellement impatient de retrouver les gens que j'aime ! »

Le guerrier croisa les bras, ne répondant rien. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Qu'il ne voulait pas que l'autre parte ? Que ces putains de gens crevés il y a plus de mille ans pouvaient bien attendre quelques jours de plus ? Voire quelques semaines…

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, bon dieu ! Ca n'était qu'un jeu….un simple jeu, quoique particulièrement sadique…

Il soupira tout en se levant, longeant lentement la bibliothèque. « Tu pourrais rester ici quelques temps. De toute façon, la machine est programmable à l'infini. »

« Dis-moi pourquoi je devrais rester.. ? » fit Tapion avec malice.

« Parce que je n'ai pas envie que tu partes », fit Vegeta en se retournant. Il avait mis tellement de sérieux dans sa voix qu'il vit son ami le fixer avec surprise.

« On se verra au dîner », murmura le Sayan avant de sortir.

« Vegeta, tu nous accompagnes ? » lui lança Videl. « Nous allons chercher les boules de cristal pour ressusciter tous les gens que ce monstre a tué. »

« Allez dis, oui papa ! » fit Trunks en tirant sur sa chemise. » Comme ça quand on aura fini, tu pourras m'apprendre à faire des boucliers comme celui que tu as utilisé pour protéger les gens dans l'immeuble. »

Vegeta se sentit sourire malgré lui. « D'accord. Mais tu auras besoin de temps – en fait, je pense que même Sangoten pourrait l'apprendre plus rapidement que toi… »

« Même pas vrai ! » protesta Trunks en s'envolant, suivi par son père.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

« Je tenais encore à vous remercier tous. Je vous suis éternellement reconnaissant. »

Tous levèrent leur verre à la santé de Tapion qui se rassit. Le dîner se termina finalement. « Je vais aller régler la machine, j'en ai pour un quart d'heure grand maximum, » l'avertit Bulma tandis qu'ils sortaient tous de la salle à manger.

« Bulma. » Tapion lui prit les mains. « Je n'aurais jamais été capable de faire tout ça sans vous. Je vous remercie du fond du cœur. »

La jeune femme ne répondit rien mais le fixa avec un grand sourire, avant de sortir.

Tapion soupira puis se dirigea vers le salon, mais une main l'avait retenu par le bras. « Il faut qu'on parle. »

« Ici ? »

« Non. » Vegeta le conduisit jusque dans la cuisine. Arrivé là, il se retourna et avant même que Tapion n'ait pu dire un mot, le Sayan lui avait attrapé la tête et avait plaqué ses lèvres contre les siennes, presque désespérément.

L'extra-terrestre lui rendit son étreinte et ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes. « Tu vas me manquer », admit finalement Tapion à voix basse.

« Alors pourquoi ne restes-tu pas ? » fit Vegeta.

« Je dois partir. Je ne suis pas à ma place ici. Ma famille me manque. Et tu as beaucoup manqué à la tienne ces temps-ci. »

Le guerrier hocha lentement la tête.

« Je vais y aller, Bulma a préparé la machine », souffla Tapion avant de se détacher.

« Tapion… » dit Vegeta. Le jeune homme se retourna. « Merci. Pour tout. »

Le jeune homme le fixa longuement avant de sourire avec tendresse, puis il se tourna et sortit de la pièce. Venant d'un homme aussi froid que le Sayan, ce genre de phrase signifiait beaucoup.

Vegeta sentit brusquement son cœur et sa gorge se serrer, et il s'affala sur une chaise, cachant son visage dans ses mains.

Il s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

« Et voilà, notre planète est à nouveau tranquille. Mais pour combien de temps ? » soupira Bulma en entrant dans la cuisine. « Tu veux une tasse de café ? » demanda-t-elle à son mari.

« Non, je te remercie », fit celui-ci à voix basse.

A ce moment, Trunks entra dans la cuisine. Il avait les joues humides et les yeux rougis à force d'avoir pleuré.

« Oh, mon chéri...ne te mets pas dans des états comme ça. »

« C'est pas de ma faute, maman…C'était mon ami », fie le jeune garçon en s'essuyant les yeux.

« Et Sangoten, il ne compte pas ? » fit Vegeta avec un sourire.

« Si, mais…il joue pas de la flûte lui ! »

« Allons, tu sais bien que quand tu en auras envie, tu pourras aller voir Tapion chez lui grâce à la machine. Aux prochaines vacances, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Trunks renifla bruyamment, mais son visage avait l'air soudainement plus joyeux. « Oui…je vais jouer à la console », dit-il avant de sortir.

Vegeta fixa longuement la porte, ses lèvres s'étirant peu à peu. Bien sûr, rien n'interdisait les voyages dans le temps…

« Ca va mon chéri ? Tu as l'air perdu dans tes pensées ? » fit Bulma en s'approchant de lui. Il leva lentement les yeux vers elle, avant de se mettre debout.

« Puisque le petit est au salon…on pourrait peut-être squatter l'étage, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix coquine en passant ses mains sur sa taille.

« Vegeta… » gloussa-t-elle comme une gamine, avant de se coller encore plus lui.

Le guerrier emmena sa femme à l'étage, et tandis qu'il s'allongeait dans son lit, il eut une pensée pour ce jeune homme énigmatique qui avait véritablement changé sa vie.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il était aussi heureux d'avoir perdu à un jeu.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fini ! C'était long hein ? 22 pages…boarf Rowling elle en aurait fait 1500 ! _(mais elle c'est passionnant !_!) Warf bon ok…


End file.
